A Jealous Captain
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Aizen is jealous that Gin has someone besides himself that can make him so happy. So he decides to take that one person away from Gin. GinxKira. KiraxGin. One-sided AizenxKira. KiraxAizen. Rape.


**My third FF! I'm glad that there are people who like my stories, and happy for all those who review! Thanx a whooooole lot!**

**Summary: Aizen's jealous that Gin has someone [Kira] other than himself [Aizen] that can make him so happy. So he decides to try and take it away.**

**Pairing: GinxKira / [one-sided] AizenxKira**

**Rating: Lots of rape! I'm very sorry, but for some reason, I'm just very drawn to this kind of topic, although I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, support rape. AT ALL.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately... I do not own Bleach... well I have Season 1 on DVD, and I've got a couple bottles in the basement for stains... but I guess I'm saying that I don't own the RIGHTS to Bleach... but I do have the RIGHT to own bleach... it's not like it's illegal to have it... unless you're that Natalie girl from CSI that killed anyone that was near her when she had bleach on her person. Ahhh... that'll do that to ya. [I'll stop typing now] **

**A Jealous Captain**

**He hadn't meant to see it the first time he did. Aizen had been on a late-night walk when he saw the Squad 3 captain and lieutenant in the darkness. He could barely make out their forms, and thought they were fighting at first, because he could make out Gin's hands squeezing Kira's throat. But as he had approached, the light changed, completely revealing their bodies, and he could see a standing, half-naked Gin pounding into a standing, completely naked Kira. The lieutenant had one leg wrapped around Gin's waist, while the other remained on the ground to relieve Gin of holding him with only one hand, which was on his ass.**

**"More Captain! Please... Captain Ichimaru! I... I want more!" Aizen could hear the lieutenant yell at his captain as Gin thrusted hard.**

**"I'll give ya whatever ya want Izuru!" Gin squeezed tighter on Kira's neck, and thrust harder as the blonde screamed in pleasure.**

**How rude, and dirty. The two of them doing something like this in the middle of the night, out in the open. Not to mention that Gin was doing this with Kira, which shouldn't have been happening, because Gin was Aizen's.**

**"Captain! I'm going to-" Kira was cut of by a kiss by Gin, then screamed again as they both climaxed together.**

**"I love ya Izuru." Gin grinned, sitting down with the lieutenant in his arms. "Ya make me so happy!"**

**Aizen scowled. **_**He **_**was the only one who could make Gin happy, not this stupid boy who had no idea how to **_**really **_**please Gin, and make him feel complete ecstasy.**

**For weeks after that, Aizen took a walk every night, and every night he found the two. Gin pounding Kira, and Kira begging for more. And every time, Gin would tell his lieutenant he loved him, and how happy he was to have him. Aizen couldn't stand that Gin found Kira so enticing, Gin belonged only to Aizen. The Squad 5 captain had trained him, and made him who he was today. How could Gin betray him by loving that weak little lieutenant?**

**Enough was enough, and Aizen was going to show Gin that he belonged solely to his former captain, not his new lieutenant. Gin wouldn't even want to **_**think **_**about Kira after he was done with him.**

* * *

**Kira awoke, staring at his surroundings, not familiar with the location he was at. When did he get here? And **_**how **_**did he get here? But more importantly, where was he? He tried to rub his eyes, in hopes to help adjust to the darkness in the room, but when he went to do this, his arms were stuck. **

**They were chained to the wall he was leaning against, out to either side of his head, pulling up hard on his wrists, making him wince at the pain now settling in, and he could feel shackles that were also on his ankles as he shifted his legs. Noticing they were looser than the ones on his arms, he bent his legs up, getting on his knees to sit and loosen up his wrists, in order to get some circulation back into his numbing hands, probably the reason he hadn't felt the chains to begin with. **

**"Is someone there? Aizen, what are ya gonna do? I don't like bein' tied up like this." Kira looked in the direction of the voice, he knew it was his captain talking. He was here too? And did he say something about Captain Aizen? Kira shifted uncomfortably in his position, getting more and more nervous by the second. Why would the Squad 3 captain and lieutenant be tied up somewhere, and by Captain Aizen no less? Kira shook nervously, beginning to sweat as the darkness only added to the fear that was entering his mind. "Aizen! Aizen! What are ya gonna do?" Gin yelled, making Kira shake twice as much. His captain never raised his voice, which meant that Gin was also feeling uneasy about what was happening.**

**"C-Captain?" Kira stuttered, his shaking making it difficult to speak normally.**

**"Izuru? Is that ya? Aizen brought ya here too? What the hell is goin' on?" Gin began to yell again. Kira whimpered as his fears grew. Gin acting the way he was, let Kira know that something bad was definitely going to happen. **

**"C-Captain Ichimaru, w-what's going on?" Kira shifted once again, hearing another pair of chains rattle, meaning Gin was trying to break from his restraints.**

**"Don't worry Izuru! What ever's goin' on, I won't let anythin' happen ta ya!" The rattling increased, and a grunting sound came from Gin's direction. He was fighting as much as he could to get free, but he realized as he tried that his strength was reduced greatly, assuming that Aizen had drugged him earlier on in the night. But he wasn't going to stop because he had to get to Kira. He had to save the boy from whatever tortures Aizen might bring upon him.**

**A silence came over the room after a minute of struggling and rattling chains. Kira could hear Gin's panting, knowing that his captain was still being held captive. "Captain Ichimaru... w-what's going t-to happen to us?" **

**"Don't... worry... Izuru... you'll be... fine..." Gin breathed deep, his knees weakened from the drug's influence on his energy, and he fell forward to his knees, chains digging into his wrists, his bindings being much tighter than his lieutenant's.**

**"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A calm voice came from a third side of the room, and Kira could hear footsteps heading in his direction. **

**"Aizen! What're ya gonna do ta Izuru?" The rattling started again, and a soft chuckle could be heard from the other man. Kira heard clothing rustle next to him, and felt a large hand run through his hair. He cringed when he felt the captain's breath on his neck, then the man's lips touching his skin. He gasped, feeling dizzy and sick. Why would Captain Aizen be doing this to him?**

**"Izuru! What's he doin' ta ya? Are ya alright?" Gin's voice had become shaky. He knew that if he didn't get loose, Aizen was going to hurt Kira.**

**A match was lit, and then the room was illuminated when Aizen used the match to light various candles around the three of them. Kira looked up to see his captain against the wall to his left, sweating and panting, his normal smile gone, replaced by a frown, and his blue eyes were wide open, glaring at Aizen. **

**"Don't ya dare touch Izuru!" Gin yelled, his face scrunching in anger, making Kira shiver at the new expression from his captain, the shadows increasing the fearfulness of his anger.**

**"I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what or what not to do to him, Gin." Aizen moved back over to Kira, taking the chains from the wall to hold them in his hands. He yanked the chains towards himself, and Kira fell forward, his hands grasping the lower half of Aizen's robes. His head was at the older man's crotch, causing Aizen to laugh.**

**"Aizen! Let him go! Izuru! Don't do anythin' he says! Don't **_**listen**_** to anythin' he says!" Kira looked over to see Gin struggling once again, fear now adding with the anger, his eyes almost watering at the pain and panic consuming his body.**

**"I think you **_**will**_** listen to me Lieutenant Kira, and you **_**will **_**do what I ask..." Aizen took out his zanpaktou, aiming it only inches from Gin's throat. "...otherwise your captain and lover just may get hurt." Aizen smiled evilly down at the blonde boy, Gin ripped at the chains again, his wrists now bleeding profusely. He couldn't let Aizen touch Kira.**

**"Don't touch him! What ever yer gonna do, do it ta me, not Izuru!" Gin cried. Kira looked over at his captain, shocked at Gin's actions, and the willingness to risk himself to Aizen's torture, in order to keep Kira safe.**

**"No, I think I want to try **_**Izuru **_**out. I want to the see the big appeal about him." Aizen looked down the length of Kyoka Suigetsu at his former lieutenant, his smile never faltering from when he had stared down at Kira. **

**"Stop it now!" Gin screamed. "You don't have the right ta ever call him by his first name! Let him go!" Gin was crying, not loud and sobbing, but tears were streaming down his cheeks, showing that he knew his struggling was hopeless, and that Aizen would get what he wanted out of Kira.**

**"I'll call him whatever I want, because no one is here to stop me from doing so. " Aizen stretched his arm a little further, the tip of his zanpaktou poking Gin's neck, blood pouring from around it. Gin glared at the other man, their eyes caught in a battle of who would look away first. Aizen lost. Looking back down at Kira, he smiled again. "Now Izuru, are you going to follow my orders, or do want that puddle of blood on the floor to get larger?" Kira's eyes widened, looking over at Gin, then back up at Aizen, his grip on the captain's robes tightening.**

**"Izuru don't ya dare-" Aizen pulled Kyoka Suigetsu back slightly, then pushed forward again, stabbing the right side of Gin's chest. The younger one winced at the pain, but made no sound, and refused to avert his cold stare from Aizen's smiling face, who was staring down at Kira. Aizen as well, had never averted his gaze from the lieutenant's face when he had impaled the other captain.**

**"Well Izuru? I need an answer." He yanked on the chains, the blonde falling closer to his crotch, the boy completely terrified. He didn't want to see Gin get hurt anymore. He nodded his head in response. Aizen didn't think it wasn't a good enough answer though, because he pushed the sword in further, causing Gin to gasp, Kira to squeeze tighter, and Aizen to chuckle. "What are you going to do?"**

**"Yes." Kira whimpered.**

**"Yes, what?" The sword went deeper.**

**"Y-yes Captain! I'll do what you want!" Kira felt himself crying, pushing his face into Aizen's robes. "P-please... don't hurt Captain Ichimaru." His eyes looked up, pleading for Aizen to stop.**

**"Very well then." Aizen removed Kyoka Suigetsu from Gin's flesh, but pointing it back at his throat. "Now Izuru, I want you to do something for me. Are you going to do it?"**

**"Y-yes sir."**

**"Good. Then suck me." Gin rattled the chains, trying to break his restraints once again. **

**"What the hell are ya talkin' about? He ain't gonna do it!" The silver-haired man yelled again, not afraid that Aizen might stab him again for interfering in his plans.**

**"Do it, Izuru, or your precious captain might not be speaking much longer." Kyoka Suigetsu moved closer to Gin's neck, resting in the gash it had previously made.**

**The blonde gulped at the thought of doing something so dirty to Captain Aizen. But he couldn't stand to see his captain get harmed anymore. He pushed the robes aside, and pulled the man's underwear down just enough to reveal his large cock, already completely aroused and ready for Kira's mouth. **

**"Izuru..." Gin was shocked when Kira licked the head of Aizen's dick, then took it into his mouth. The boy cringed at the bitter taste entering his mouth, but sucked Aizen in deeper, leaving just enough room to keep from choking. Gin could see Kira's head bobbing back and forth, and his angered face turned to that of hurt and guilt. How could he have let his guard down enough to let Aizen get to his Izuru? That boy didn't deserve to have a captain that couldn't protect him from getting assaulted by another captain. The tears began to roll down Gin's cheeks again. Aizen was going to rape his Izuru, and he had to sit there and watch, unable to help his lieutenant escape from this nightmare.**

**Kira continued to move with Aizen in his mouth, closing his eyes as the older man wrapped the chains around the blonde's neck, and yanking on them, and pulling Kira's head toward him. He thrust his hips forward at the same time, making Kira gag, not only at having Aizen's cock shoved down his throat, but at the sudden loss of air in his windpipe. He pushed as hard as he could against Aizen's hips, trying to get away to breathe and swallow once again, but the captain kept his tight grip, and thrust further into the boy's mouth. **

**"So far, you don't seem to be very satisfying to me. You can't even give a good blow-job." Aizen pulled back out of Kira's mouth, and loosened the chains, but his zanpaktou moved once again, this time to rest on Gin's forehead. "Maybe I should just harm him every time you fail to please me." His smile returned, and a small bead of blood popped out next to his sword. The blood ran down Gin's face, Kira watching it move, then followed it as some dripped to the floor. He had to stop Aizen.**

**"Pl-please Captain Aizen!" He yelled quickly. "Please let me try again! I promise that I'll do better this time! I'll do better, so please don't harm Captain Ichimaru!' Kira began to cry once again, along with his captain, squeezing the robes so tight his knuckles were white. He began to sob even more when Kyoka Suigetsu pushed in a little further, blood gushing from Gin's forehead. Aizen smiled at the pain between the two younger men, and once again, placed his zanpaktou at the silver-haired one's neck.**

**"I guess I'll give you another try. Just don't mess up again, or Kyoka Suigetsu will be in his brain. And this time, I want you to look at my face when you do it." He pulled the chains, and his cock rubbed up against Kira's face. "Get going." He ordered. **

**"Izuru..." Gin could only whimper, as he became dizzy from blood loss, and he could taste the irony tang of blood and the salty taste of tears in his mouth. **

**Kira took hold of Aizen's cock, sucking it into his mouth as far as it would go. He looked up at Aizen's face, like he was told, and recieved a thrust from the captain's hips. His eyes squeezed shut, but he quickly opened them once again, looking back up at Aizen to keep Kyoka Suigetsu from causing anymore injury to Gin. He bobbed his head back and forth, deep-throating the man to try to keep him satisfied. **

**"That's better." Aizen backed his zapaktou away from Gin a little, and Kira hummed quietly with relief. The vibrations on Aizen's cock made him jerk his hips, and he yanked the chains to choke Kira again. The boy whimpered. He could feel his body start to betray him, his love for being choked overtaking his fear of the situation. He loved when he had something wrapped around his throat, but he did have limits. The first time Aizen had choked him with the chains, it was way too hard for his liking. But this time, it was almost the perfect tightness around his neck to make him squirm with pleasure. His cock instantly hardened, and his pace picked up around Aizen, his arms reaching behind the man to pull him closer, as his mouth pushed further down. He was now so aroused from the fetish that he forgot his gag-reflex, and swallowed Aizen's whole dick, sucking and licking at the man's balls as he kept his mouth at the base. He started to hum loudly, and Aizen's smile widened at how into this Kira had suddenly become. He could see **_**one **_**reason why Gin must love him so much. He was awesome at giving head, despite his hesitation to comply at first. Then his mind suddenly began thinking straight again. This boy had done this kind of thing to Gin before, and Aizen wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of doing it again.**

**His look went from a smile to a large frown as he became once again, completely disgusted with Kira's entire existence. Ignoring the incredible feeling emanating from his cock, he pulled the chains back, and Kira released his mouth's hold on Aizen. The boy looked over at Gin to see if Aizen was hurting him again. But instead of Kyoka Suigetsu impaling his captain, the sword was dropped, and hit the floor with a clang, before a large hand came right at his face. His head whipped in the other direction, and his cheek burned where the slap had just contacted with his face. **

**"Don't ya dare hit him!" Gin fell to the ground. The room was spinning around him with the blood loss, but he could see his target perfectly, and still had his cold stare directed right at it.**

**"Shut up Gin. I'm tired of your yelling. If I hear one more word out of you, I think I may just kill the thing." Aizen had become so disgusted with the boy, he didn't even want to use his name anymore, that **_**thing **_**didn't deserve it. Upon hearing Aizen's threat, Gin shut his mouth, biting his lip to refrain from shouting at the man again. Aizen was not one to lie about his actions, so if he said he would kill Kira, Gin needed to shut up immediately, and stay quiet until Aizen had finished his abuse on the blonde.**

**"C-Captain Aizen." Kira breathed quietly, and moved his fingers to touch at the sore spot. He was a little surprised with the slap Aizen had delivered, despite the actions that the man had already made.**

**"Shut up!" Aizen lost his usually calm manner, and back-handed the boy, releasing his hold on the chains. He watched as the lieutenant flew across the room to hit the wall to their left. Gin was on the opposite wall, and lurched forward with anger and worry as the blonde crashed against the floor, struggled onto his hands and knees, then coughed up blood, the impact from the crash damaging some organs, and breaking a few ribs as well. Aizen stomped over to the wounded Kira, and pulled his hair, yanking the boy up, so he was grabbing onto the captain's robes in the same place once again. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll never want to walk again, with fear that your asshole will tear open, because I'm going to rub the skin clear away. Your not going to have anything left down there to fuck, because I'm going to fuck you until everything's gone." He yanked the boy's hair back towards Gin, and he flew to fall at the silver-haired man's feet.**

**"Captain Ichimaru..." Izuru panted, reaching his arm up to caress Gin's cheek. The other looked at the blonde longingly, but he couldn't udder a single word, or he would lose that precious boy sprawled at his feet. No matter what Aizen was going to do to Kira, Gin would always love the boy, and as long as they left alive, Gin would be willing to forget everything. As long as he had Kira. His tears started again, and he cried harder than he ever had in his life. Sobs could be heard, and his breathing was erratic, his eyes were wide open staring down at the lieutenant. Kira wiped the tears and licked at the one's that had fallen from Gin's face to his own lips. "Don't cry Captain." He whispered. "I know this isn't your fault, and I don't blame you for anything. I love you." Gin nodded his head quickly, glad that Kira would still love him even though he couldn't protect him. This was the first time he was unable to save Kira since they had become captain and lieutenant, and Gin was happy that Kira didn't think less of him because he was so defenseless against Aizen.**

**"Get the fuck away from him!" Aizen ran over to the two, grabbing Kira by his hair again and dragging him away from Gin. He had ripped his robes off, and was ready to make Gin regret the day he even began to **_**think **_**of liking Kira. He climbed over the boy, straddling his hips, and grabbing the restraints once again, yanking them upwards roughly, and choking Kira well beyond the boy's pleasure level. This was just pure pain. Kira gagged, and reached his hands up to try to pull the metal away from his throat, but it was no use. His cock was already completely limp from the pain of hitting the wall, and then being tortured like this. "Don't you ever touch him again! Understand? You're just trash! You can't touch him!" Aizen reached back and slapped the boy's face again, making Kira whimper. "Answer me when I talk to you!"**

**"Y-ye... C-cap Ai-Ai..." Kira tried his hardest to talk, but he had no breath left to even say a full sentence. Consiousness was slipping fast as he scratched at Aizen's chest with one hand, and the other continued to pull at the metal blocking his airway.**

**"Don't fucking touch me!" Aizen smacked the hand away, before slapping the boy a third time. He used the same hand he slapped Kira with to cover the boy's mouth, and leaned forward to threaten him. "Gin belongs to me. If you ever touch him again, I will kill the both of you, and make sure that both of you watch as your lover dies." He released the chains and Kira's mouth, and left the boy gasping for breath, as he got up and went over to Gin. He smacked the other man as well, and Gin spit out a mix of old and fresh blood. "Did you hear me? You belong to me. I'm the only one that you love, and I'm the only one who can make you happy. " He slapped him again. "Don't you ever fucking say you love him again! You don't love him! And he can't make you happy!" A third slap made contact. "Answer me!" Gin stared at the man in front of him. He wasn't going to answer. "Do it, before I kill him!"**

**"I heard ya." Gin answered. He should have known Aizen would have resorted to that threat if he failed to comply. **

**"Good." Aizen moved back to the laying Kira, and knelt between the boy's legs. Kira didn't have a chance to protest or fight, the room was spinning, his head was pounding, and his body was aching from the previous abuse. Aizen ripped the sleeping robes off the lieutenant, leaving little shreds of fabric fluttering to the floor around them. Kira's legs were roughly pulled up onto Aizen's shoulders, and he screamed as he felt the captain lean over, and quickly thrust in. Aizen began moving at an extremely fast rate, and thrust as hard as he could. He actually had to move the crying, whimpering, helpless boy back to him as he fucked him as hard as anyting the two had experienced before. Aizen's anger had completely taken over his body, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from fucking Kira as hard as he wanted until the boy died from the pain. **

**"C-Cap... tain...!" Kira cried, and he could feel blood pouring from between his legs, pooling below him on the floor, making him easily slip closer to Aizen every time the man pulled at his hips, allowing him to get deeper into Kira's ass. Gin slouched against the wall, eyes wide open. He didn't want to see his Izuru get hurt, but he'd rather see what Aizen was doing to him now, than to have to guess later. **

**"This is your punishment for ever even **_**thinking **_**about Gin! He belongs to me! So you will never touch him again!" The captain's hands left the floor to wrap around Kira's neck, pushing hard against his throat to help stay balanced. "Leave him the fuck alone!" He screamed, and closed his eyes, squeezing and thrusting harder into the boy. One hand was removed from Kira's throat, allowing some air in, but was quickly re-placed after Aizen had removed his glasses, and threw them across the room. He let his reiatsu flare as high as it could, and the room went hazy around Kira. His body felt like it was being pushed into the ground, and even though he had released his own to help relieve the pressure, it seemed to have no affect on the force crushing his body. "Do that all you want, but you'll never be able to stop me! Not even Gin can overpower me, so it's useless to fight!" The small power that Kira had released decreased quickly, and his eyes were fluttering shut at the lack of air he was once again receiving, but Aizen lowered his reiatsu and moved his hands away, slapping the boy awake again. "I don't think so! You need to be awake for the whole fucking thing!" His rough thrusts continued, never once coming anywhere **_**near **_**Kira's prostate. **

**"Captain... Ai-Aizen..." Kira sobbed. He wanted the torture to end already. He prayed that Aizen would finish soon, and he didn't even care if he came inside, he just wanted it to be over.**

**"Shut the fuck up! Listen to what I say!" Aizen's nails dug into the boy's shoulders, and dragged down the length of his torso, stratch marks appearing, and blood dripping from small ruts in his skin. Gin struggled against his restraints as he watched the blood poor from his lover, and caught Kira's eye as the boy looked over, tears filling both their eyes, before Aizen grabbed his face again, and yanked it back to face him. "Don't you dare even fucking **_**look **_**at him! Listen to me!" He screamed once more before releasing inside of Kira. The boy arched his back, whimpering at the uncomfortable warm liquid that dipped into his torn flesh. Aizen pulled out, wiping himself off with the leftover rags from Kira's robes, before standing up and redressing himself with his own discarded sleeping robes. He walked back to Gin and released his restraints. He leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear. "Now **_**everything **_**you have belongs to me." He smiled, and kissed Gin's cheek before turning and leaving the room. Gin was still a little dizzy when he made his way over to Kira. He had to crawl because his body ached terribly, and when he reached the boy, he was almost completely unconscious. **

**"Izuru..." Gin whispered. His hand stroked the side of the boy's face, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Kira turned his head towards his captain, and they both took each other's hand. Gin continued to kiss all over the boy's face, and Kira let out a small giggling sound. The captain stopped next to his lieutenant's ear to say sweetly. "No matter what he did, I still love ya, and I'll never stop, no matter what." Gin kissed his ear, and Kira reached his free hand up to stroke his captain's face.**

**"I know... I-I love you t-too..." Kira smiled, before passing out. Gin smiled slightly, before resting his head on his lieutenant's chest and passing out as well.**

* * *

**The next morning both woke up in Squad Four, their beds next to one another. Gin was first to awaken completely, and turned on his side to face his lieutenant. "How are ya Izuru?" He smiled, glad to see that the boy was okay, and sat up in the bed, letting his feet dangle to the floor.**

**"It really hurts, Captain Ichimaru." A percing pain shot up his back, and he winced.**

**"I'm just glad yer okay." Gin stood up, and moved over to the boy, planting kisses all over his face, and running his hand through the silky blonde hair. Kira laughed and wrapped his arms around Gin, pulling him down into a kiss.**

**"Yes, it is nice isn't it?" A calm voice sounded from the doorway, and the two pulled away. Aizen stood there with Captain Unohana, making their way into the room. Aizen smiled menacingly at them from behind Unohana. "It's a good thing I found the two of you last night, or you might have died from blood loss and cold weather." Gin glared at Aizen, while Kira grabbed his captain's hand, and his body shook with fear.**

**"Yes you're both very lucky Captain Aizen had been walking by. He said the door was open and both of you were unconscious on the floor." Unohana turned to smile at Aizen, and his evil mask changed back to that of the sweet, and friendly face of the Captain Aizen everyone else knew.**

**"I don't like to see anyone get hurt." He smiled, and Gin snorted. Unohana turned back towards the silver-haired man questioningly, and Aizen's mask came back. **

**"Anyway Captain Ichimaru, I noticed that the two were most likely engaged in... private activities when this happened, so I suggest you both be more careful from now on, or you could really get hurt." Unohana left the room, leaving the three of them alone. **

**Aizen watched her go, then turned back to the couple. "I'll let it go today, but when you leave here, I expect that you'll listen to my advice, or another little 'accident' like last night might happen again." The man flashed another evil smile, before following after Unohana. **

**"Don't worry Izuru. I won't let him hurt ya again." Gin promised, kissing all over the boy's face once again.**

**"Captain, I think we should do these things **_**inside **_**from now on." Kira giggled.**

**"Good idea, 'cause I don't want anybody else ta see ya like I get ta." They kissed each other passionately, and Gin climbed over his lieutenant on the bed, ready to cheer him up, and make him completely forget about Aizen.**

**"I love ya Izuru. Ya make me so happy!" Gin kissed him again, and they continued in their activities. **

**Outside the door in the hall, Aizen stood, listening to the two making love once again. He was angry that his message hadn't gotten through. "Be careful the next time you're alone, **_**Gin **_**and **_**Izuru**_**." And with that he was gone down the hall.**

* * *

Okay! So I know that Aizen sounds like one of those crazy stalker bitch girlfriends... maybe, but I tried to make it as happy...-ish as I could make it at the end. [man Kira sure is quick to jump back onto sex after getting hurt so bad]

Many more coming up including GinxToshiro, RenjixIchigo, RenjixByakuya, more Fertilaizenation, some FullMetal Alchemist, Kekkaishi, [for those of you who have even _heard _of it] and some Prince of Tennis. I may do some Fruit's Basket too, but that kinda seems too easy. After all, they're all guys... who live together... and are related... and are OH SO DELICIOUSLY HOT! *Nosebleed* Haaaaa... yaoi... It's what's keeps us from going out and killing people... which is very ironic because it may just very well kill all of us if the nosebleeding thing happens every time we see it- oh look! *points* More GinxAizen yaoi! *nosebleeds* I looove GinxAizen... and GinxKira... and GinxMe... I mean oops... did I say that? NOOOO! Wasn't me! That pairing wouldn't even be yaoi! [cuz I'm a girl... duh!] Anyway I love pretty much any pairing from Bleach, except any of the creepy or weird guys like Yammy, [no way] or Barragan [old people smex... gross!] or even Nnoitra [he gives me the creeps]

Ooh Ooh! I just rememmbered I'm starting a GrimmjowxUlquiorra story too! Don't know how long it'll be, but it's definately gonna be longer than a one-shot! I love them! So cute!

Anyway, love all y'all, keep reading, reviewing, and waiting for more! Thanks a whole bunch! ;P

* * *


End file.
